Hope
by RemmyLupinLover
Summary: Rose Weasley, a professor at Hogwarts, is helping out poor Professor Lupin during his time of the month. But true feelings come out, and as the pained werewolf want love...what does Rose want?


"So how is he?" Rose asked, softly petting the large Hippogriff.

"Just a scratch on the arm bu' I'm sure Madam Pomfrey 'ill hav' 'em up and about in no time." Hargrid replied, looking out at the dark forest.

"I didn't mean Malfoy. I meant Buckbeak!" Rose joked, laughing as Hagrid snorted.

"Buckbeak is fine, the great brute." Hagrid huffed, brushing the giant creature's feathers.

"I better go. The sun is beginning to setting and I've been asked to take care of Professor Lupin." Rose said, hugging her big hairy friend and then Hagrid.

Rose Weasley made her way back up to Hogwarts castle and its large oak doors. Slipping inside, she traveled down the narrow hallways and up the turning stair cases until she reached a small rounded door. Already knowing she didn't need to know, she opened the door and hurried inside into the empty classroom.

The erie silence made Rose's footsteps sounded heavy as she walked across the cold classroom and desended up the white stairs to Professor Lupin's office and private chambers.

Right as she raised her hand to knock at the next door, it was flung open by a dishivaled looking Lupin. His twichy blue eyes looked down at Rose quickly, before reaching a hand out, hesitating only a second before pulling the woman inside his office.

"We haven't much time." he said with a strained voice.

"I'm sorry, I was down at Hagrid's a-"

"It's fine." Lupin cut her off, coughing as he went over to the window and peered out at the hills blocking the full moon. Rose heard him sigh quietly before he turned back around and started pacing by his bookcase.

Professor Lupin was a werewolf. Rose was imformed early on and being an animgus, Dumbledore required her to watch out for the Professor during his monthly transformations, just in case the Wolfsbane was faulty.

Rose had jumped on the offer, just like her heart jumped when she saw the shaggy looking Lupin.

She's only known him a few months, but something about the trimmed, scar faced, brown haired Professor had caught her fancy and she adored his personality. He was sweet, charming, and an absolutely amazing teacher and mentor to the students. Professor Lupin was the type of man who held the door open for even the youngest woman and always offered his chair to another teacher during meetings in the over cramped teacher's room.

The very first meeting there was no place for Rose to sit, and only one person offered their chair, Remus Lupin.

She blushed, as she quietly took his place, pressing a hand to her fastly beating heart time to time and trying to calm it back to a steady beat. But her heart wouldn't have it as Remus Lupin was standing right behind her, and out of the corner of her eyes, Rose could make out his patched grey robes, which only made her flush again.

"I b-better g-g-get read-ready." the sickly looking Professor cut through her thoughts.

Rose nodded, stepping over to place a comforting hand on the DADA teacher's upper arm before he smiled shyly, and made his way into his private chamber to undress. Once he transformed, Rose would open the door and she and Remus would relax by the fireplace until a few minutes before the next transformation back into human form. The returning transformation would involve, Remus going back into the private chambers, redressing most and as best he could, before usually calling for help with the buttons of his night shirt, in which Rose would help him finish his shirt and then help him to bed, where he would lay for the next two days.

Remus caught his stumble as he went into his chambers and after a few minutes of shuffling and coughing, the Professor stayed quiet.

Rose quickly placed a silence charm over both room and securly locked the door to the office before glancing out at the dark sky.

The moon was now full and gleaming above head.

The ghastly cry came from Remus's chambers, causing Rose to squeeze her eyes shut and breathe slowly out her nose.

"He's going to be okay." she chanted as the screamed turned into non-human tormented cries of pain.

"He's going to be o-"

The screams ceased. The cries stopped. And the soft whimper of a wolf sounded from the private chambers.

Rose opened her eyes, uncleaching her balled fist and went over to the door, waiting for Remus to signal he was okay.

A soft breathing was heard, before more whimpers and the sound of steps. Three tiny knocks on the door meant everything was good.

Rose unlocked the bedroom door and opened it wide for the werewolf to come out.

The grey furry beast limped out, holding his head down. Remus was like that at first, always shy of what he was to Rose.

"I don't want anyone to see me as-as that. As the wolf. As a monster." he once said.

Rose remained quiet as the werewolf padded over towards his desk, whimpered once, and curled into a ball in front of the table, his eyes closed. After a minutes he peeked one open to see, instead of Rose Weasley, a amber she-wolf in her place. The red furred wolf made her way over to the werewolf, picking a spot in front of him before curling up facing Remus. He closed his eyes. Only a few hours and then back to normal...or at least, partly normal.

He always asked her to remain in animagus form while he was a werewolf. It helped calm him of he wild thoughts of hurting her or worse...

Remus was so against the woman helping him at first. He never wanted anyone to see him as a werewolf. No one to see him struggle back into his human state and nearly collapse with exaushtion that usually followed after the painful transformations.

But Rose Weasley, the angel that she was, was so adament to help him.

"For the sweet thing you did the first teacher meeting...when you gave me your seat. It was so kind of you Remus. This is, a thank you of sorts." she always said afterwards.

Remus had nearly blushed when she had called him sweet or caring or whatever positive name in her book. She often came to him with a lesson plan in need of opinion and she relied on Remus for help when she was stuck on assignments or was nervous about an up coming lesson. She was new to teaching...although, so was he.

There was something about the red haired girl that attracted him though. She had welcomed him like a brother. Making him laugh at her silly jokes during dinner, or asking about his day or teaching lesson when they bumped into each other in the hallways. He couldn't even continue counting how many times he had watched her from a hidden view in the library as she read some dusty old novel in peace.

He soon started to realize his infatuation when he awoke in the middle of the night with the vivid dream of a freckled faced woman and himself in the library...but they weren't reading. They were far from reading.

Remus couldn't help the shivers he got when she called him by his first name or the friendly touches on the arm before something big like the transformation.

The turning point was at Christmas. He had stayed at Hogwarts, recovering from a full moon a few days before the train left. Remus thought it would be a simple holiday, nothing big.

But he awoke Christmas day to find a small blue wrapped box on his night stand. He hadn't recieved a present in years. Not since The Marauders and Lily. So you can imagine his surprise to find the little box waiting for him to open it in the morning.

As he carmfully tore away the paper he found a slab of Honeyduke's chocolate and a well bound cover of his favorite book, which he had confided in her had fallen apart a few days before she left.

But the thought. She had thought of him. Enough to go and buy him a present. His favorite book and chocolates.

Remus's heart never quite beat as fast as when she was around after that. He face got flushed and he found his tongue tied when he tried to speak to the girl.

But he pushed the crush away.

Remus Lupin didn't get in relationships. It was out of the question. Besides, she couldn't possibly be interesting in a middle-aged, greying, werewolf.

In what seemed like only minutes, Remus was nudged awake by the nose of the she-wolf standing above him.

The signal that the returning transformation was upon them. Remus shook his large wolf head and he made his way back into his private chambers, falling onto the floor once the door closed behind him. His eyes squeezed shut, his claws digging into the carpet as he awaited the ulmighty pain.

Seering hot pain shredded against his limbs; white flashed of agony blinded his eyes and caused a cry to be ripped from his throat. With his age growing, he usually blanked out quickly after the transformation back started.

And this time was no different.

Rose had already changed back into her human form and was growing nervous on the other side of the door. 'What's taking so long?' she thought anxiously, shifting her weight between feet.

After waiting another minute she bit her lips and hesitantly reached for the knob. A gasp came from her mouth as she found the unconious, naked form of Remus Lupin lying on the floor under long claw tear marks in the carpet.

Shaking away her blush, Rose quickly hurried over to Remus. She took his head in her lap gently, stroking his hair and face, whispering to him, trying to coax him back awake.

The Professor's eyes slowly fluttered open, a strangled sob torn from his throat.

"Hang on." Rose said quietly, standing and hurrying for a glass to fill with water.

Upon returning, she found Remus had dragged himself over to the bed, only managing to the pull the sheets off the matress and cover his naked body. He was leaning heavily against the bed frame, his chest heaving with his breathes.

"Rem?" Rose whispered, stepping over to the man, and bending down. She watched his eyes half open, his hand reaching up shakily to the glass.

"Here." she said, lifting the glass to his lips and holding his head as he tilted back to take the water.

"Not too much." she said, pulling the glass back and setting it on the night stand.

"Alright, let's get you in bed."

"Clothes." he croaked tiredly, grasping the sheet against his body.

"Remus. You're in no shape to try and dress. Let me get you in bed and then I'll help you put on some underclothes."

Remus sighed, closing is eyes for a second before opening them as he struggled into a sitting position.

"Let me help Sweetheart." Rose said softly, holding his arms and pulling him carefully into a comfortable sitting position. With many grunts and stumbles, Remus was finally laid down onto the bed, wrapped in the bed covers and panting heavily.

After giving him another sip of water, Rose grabbed a pair of underwear and a thin night shirt to put on Remus, who quickly grabbed the boxers and, underneath the sheets, tugged them onto himself. Rose helped him into the shirt and was going to let him drink himself but after saying his hands were too shaky, helped give him more to drink.

"Your wand's on the night table, and a change of clothes on your dresser. Is there anything else you need me to do?"

Remus shook his head, trying hard to keep his eyes open, as he leaned his head back onto the pillows.

"I'll see you tomorrow for a check up." Rose said walking towards the door, only to trip on something boxy.

She caught herself on my hands, hearing Remus gasp of surprise, and him ask if she was okay.

"I'm fine. Just a bit clumbsy..." she trailed off as she picked up the book she had tripped over.

"Isn't this the book I bought you for Christmas?" she asked, flipping through the pages fondly.

"Yes." Remus said quietly. "I keep it close by to read at night. It fell off the sheets when I tugged them off the bed."

"So you read it?" Rose asked happily.

"Of course!" Remus said with a laugh. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I ju-" Remus's coughing cut her off. She walked over to place the book on the night stand as Remus grasp the glass off water with both hands, slowly raising it to his mouth. Once he finished, Rose continued, "I just thought maybe it was silly to buy."

"W-Why would you think that?" Remus asked, wiping his mouth and staring up at Rose intently.

"I don't know I-...I just thought a book was silly to buy you." Rose replied hastily, turning her head in hopes to hide her blush.

"I love it though. Why would it be silly to buy me?"

"Because..." Rose's voice dropped down to a whisper. "You've done so much for me and all I get you in return is a book."

Remus watched Rose nervously swift weight and glance at her feet.

"The fact that you gave my the first present I've gotten in a long time...it's more than enough. To know that you care...that you like me...I-I love it. I love the book. It's more than enough." Remus said back, his own blush rising to his cheeks. "Don't ever think it's not."

Rose glanced up, looking at the man in bed. His brown hair hung limply over his forehead, and the blue eyes stared back into her gray eyes.

"Thank you then. For everything Remus. You've been the best friend I've had in a long time."

Remus was silent for a minute, his eyes glazing over in a tired look.

"Friends." he whispered blankly, watching Rose.

She nodded softly, tugging gently at the end of her shirt.

"I-I'm glad you think of me as a friend." Remus said, looking away from Rose at last, a quiver in his voice.

"How could I not be your friend? You're adorable." Rose blurted then covered her mouth quickly with her hands.

Remus smiled up at her, his eyes lit with a happy gleam.

"I'm adorable?"

Rose tried to push away her blush as she laughed, reaching down to gently smack Remus's arm, only to be pulled towards the man with a tug of his hand. She fell onto the bed as Remus's laughter and the feeling of hands beginning to tickle her, caused her own laughter to erupt from her.

Remus tickled her sides until she begged for mercy, tears leaking from her eyes as she laughed hard. Remus's own chuckles caused her heart to do an extra thump, setting her laughter off balance and her gasping for air as Remus finally relented in his torture.

"Don't-do-that!" she panted, shoving his shoulder with a smile. "You-nearly-killed-me."

Remus grinned, leaning back against the pillows. Rose was sprawled out across the man, her head near his side. As she moved back to sit down beside him, she looked at him crazily.

"I don't know how you did that." she said. "How did you find the energy to do that?Only moments ago you were unconcious on the floor and not you've turned into the evil tickler."

Remus laughed, his lips pulled into a large smile.

"I have no idea." he said with a chuckle.

It was at that moment they both realized how close they were to each other. Rose took a quick intake of breath before gazing into Remus's dark blue eyes. The light from the window was making them shine and sparkle. Rose's eyes traveled across Remus's face, taking in the small details, trying to memorize every feature.

It seemed Remus was doing the same with her.

"You have the most beautiful lips." he said in a whisper.

Rose blushed, watching as Remus slowly leaned forward, shifting up to lean his face closer to hers.

"Your's aren't that bad either." she replied.

Remus's lips tugged upwards before moving that extra bit and connecting with Rose's. Stunned at the quick kiss, Rose reached up to place her hands on Remus's shoulder, about to push him away when he shifted, his hand coming up to caress her face gently.

Rose's eyes flickered shut, her body relaxing in the werewolf's as he deepened the kiss, holding her face closer. His tongue slid from his mouth, running its way across her bottom lip, causing her to moan.

Rose let out a groan however, when she felt Remus slowly pulling away from her. Taking an intake of oxygen, Rose looked up into Remus's red face.

"That was-...nice..." she said with a soft voice.

Remus watched her, before running a hand through his brown hair.

"It was very nice." he said smiling.

Rose grinned back, sighing as Remus's hand found hers in a warm embrace.

"You're very nice." she said tenderly.

Chuckling, Remus leaned back in and pecked Rose's cheek. He whispered a quiet 'thank you' into her ear before pulling back again.

They stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Both smiling like idiots. They were lost in each other's eyes, their hands exploring each others shoulders, neck, and face, causing giggles and laughes.

Nearly 30 minutes later, Remus's eyes were heavy with tiredness, making Rose force him down onto his back and tugged the sheets up to his neck.

"You need sleep Sweetheart." she said in a Professor voice.

Remus groaned, reaching out for her hand once more. His large fingers entwined with her, his thumb running over the back of her hand gently.

"Thank you Ro. For everything. I-I really appreciate what you do for me." he said, looking at the woman above him with loving eyes. "You've treated me so kind and you've never once ran away screaming. You're made me feel welcome at Hogwarts again and I don't know how to even begin thanking you. A simple thank you will never be enough."

"Remus-" Rose cut in. "Sleep. We can talk about everything when you wake up, okay?"

Remus nodded, his eyes slipping close before opening half way to stare up at Rose. Bending down, Rose kissed his cheek gently before standing back up. She squeezed his hand softly before letting go, stepping towards the chamber door.

"Rose," Remus asked when she was about to open the door.

Rose turned, watching the sleepy Remus.

"Will you go out with me?" he asked. "To Hogsmeade? This weekend? I'd really like to take you out...I-I want to be with y-with you." Remus stuttered.

Smiling, Rose hurried back to his side, throwing her arms around him as best she could and hugged him close.

"Of course!" she said with a smile. "Of course."

They laughed, watching the other with shimmering eyes. When Rose left, Remus let out a breath, nearly whooping with joy, not knowing that Rose was leaning against the door with a hand over her heart, trying to coax it back into a normal beat.

Perhaps this will lead to happiness for both of the lovers. One can only hope.


End file.
